rise_of_the_guardians_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Ebony Black
Fanon: Ebony Black "''My name is Ebony Black, and I'm going to scare the living daylights'' outta you." --Ebony Black Ebony Black is a Dark spirit, much like Pitch--in fact, he created her, which leads to Ebony's being regarded as his daughter, even if she technically isn't. She was created as a sort of 'failsafe' for him after he was defeated by the Guardians to continue spreading fear to children in order to have them believe in him again. However, after meeting the Guardians, Ebony decided to join forces with them, fight her 'father' and protect children.Despite having aligned herself with them, Ebony Black is not a Guardian and is currently traveling the world fighting nightmare creatures in hopes of discovering her Center. History Although Pitch had been defeated by the Guardians, leaving him weak and with almost no power over the nightmare creatures, nobody ever said he didn't have a backup plan. This backup plan involved using what little power he had left to create a fearling that was entirely different from the others--a new dark spirit whom he gave the appearance of a teenaged girl and to whom he passed on his own abilities, creating the first true spirit in 300 years and calling her Ebony. From then on Pitch groomed her to continue his legacy of spreading fear and nightmares to children, regarding her as his 'daughter.' Ebony soon became very adept at creating and manipulating nightmare creatures and dreamsand, but had difficulty using shadows to travel distances. Pitch intentionally left her abilities half-developed so she would have less control over them and cause more havoc when she finally went into the outside world.If children started having nightmares, then they would believe in him, not her, as nobody knew that Ebony actually existed, and therefore Pitch would be able to come back stronger than ever. Finally he tricked her into leaving the cave by disappearing into the shadows, and as Ebony tried to look for him,she discovered a back exit of the cave and found the way out, finally feeling free of her 'father'. However, she was scared and confused, and her own fear was projected onto terrible nightmare creatures that terrorized children's dreams. This activity caused all the Guardians to band together again and track her down. But realizing that she was confused and lost, North decided to take her in despite the others' mistrust, and she soon became close friends with Jack and Bunnymund. However, her out-of-control power reached its desired effect as Pitch was able to return to power and nearly restarted a new Dark Age. Pitch tried to get her back on his side, but she defied him and sided with the Guardians, so Ebony enlisted their help (as well as that of Jamie and his friends, who could see her after Jack instilled a belief of Ebony in him) in order to defeat him. Ebony soon realized that Tooth had one of Pitch's teeth (yeah, that tooth, remember?) which could help them unlock his past and find out who he really was. Pitch had taken Jamie and the other children hostage in return for Ebony's allegiance, but instead she arrived with the tooth to barter his memories for the children's release. When Pitch attacked her, Ebony lured him into their lair where she unlocked all of Pitch's memories, and they were both able to see how Pitch was transformed from a caring father into a creature of darkness by the fearlings thousands of years ago. The daughter he had left behind was now Mother Nature/Gaia, and Pitch was left thrown and confused by what he'd just witnessed. He fled, vanishing through the shadows of the lair. Unable to find him, Ebony and the Guardians instead destroyed the remaining nightmare creatures and saved the children. Because of this, Ebony was offered membership with the Guardians, but declined, choosing instead to hunt down, tame or destroy rogue nightmare creatures and possibly find her own Center, all the while trying to find her 'father', as she continued believing that there might still be some good in him. Family Ties Ebony's travels brought her into contact with other spirits, including members of a super-extended family she never knew she had, all of whom were Pitch's children (adoptive, biological etc.) and most of whom lived with him at different times. She also learned a variety of different things from her new Guardian friends. Through these experiences she realized that she didn't have to be defined by what her father created her to be. Idarii and Nix especially taught her that Pitch had his own place in the world, just like Ebony had hers. Deciding to let her father make his own choices, Ebony decided to settle down and asked for a place in the Monster Realm, which is ruled by her adoptive sister Nix. Although she continues traveling around the world, accompanied by Jack, Idarii or others or just going alone, Ebony sometimes returns to the Monster Realm where she is always welcome. Abilities and Powers Pitch has passed on his powers of fear to Ebony. As such she can create and control nightmare creatures (in the shape of wildcats as well as horses) make weapons and objects out of black dreamsand, use it to fly, spread fear and blend into and manipulate darkness. She used to have difficulty using shadows to teleport, but finally perfected the art by adopting Bunny's technique of tapping his foot against the ground. Ebony, being a more powerful and more humanoid deviant of a nightmare creature, has better control over them, but even this requires practice and she has been sent running away from them on several occassions. Just because she's basically one of them doesn't mean they can't hurt her. Weapons Ebony uses a variety of black dreamsand weapons, but she mainly uses a 'shadow sword,' which resembles a rapier, and very occassionally uses a bow and arrow similar to what Pitch himself used. She is mostly influenced by what she sees around her, adapting the dreamsand into things which she thinks would serve the situation best; fighting nightmare creatures in Hawaii, she formed her sand into a surfboard to fly between them quickly and in Japan, used a shadow katana. Appearance Having been created by Pitch, Ebony resembles him almost uncannily--pale grey skin, golden-yellow eyes and dark, chest-length and unevenly-cut hair with jagged bangs over her forehead. She has elegant dark oval patches over and around both eyes that sweep upward, a mark of her being a pure spirit and not a former mortal, like many of the others, and she has a thin and lanky frame. Ebony wears a black top with a low, wide neckline and long sleeves. The neckline and hem are ragged and torn. She wears knee-length, layered skirt, also with a ragged hem, and dark leggings and boots.Like Sandy, she is constantly surrounded by dreamsand. At a physical age of 16 years and a chronological age of 3 weeks, Ebony is, to date, the youngest spirit to be created. Personality Ebony has a somewhat melancholy, anxious demeanor, as she is trying to find out her place in the world that isn't by Pitch's side. She can be serious, sort of angsty, unsure of herself and ferocious when provoked, but also has a lighter side, with a playful and taunting sense of humor like her 'father'. She eventually grows in confidence as she becomes more adept at using her powers. Like Pitch, she enjoys being in-control and like the Guardians, is very protective of children. She grows to accept and even relish her powers instead of hating them, and tries to use them for good. She is also slightly jealous of people like her 'sister' Gaia and Jack, who were actual living people with families before becoming Guardians, while she is resigned to the fact that Pitch is her only family. Ebony in fact has two 'sisters,' Gaia and Halloween, which make her feel even more uncertain and outcast because she was created by him, rather than having had a life and a family before becoming a spirit, and still fears that all she is is another nightmare monster. So Ebony has taken it upon herself to forge her own path and identity in life. Interesting Facts Ebony is the first spirit to be created by another one besides the Man in the Moon. She is also the first in thouands of years to have been created purely from an element like darkness, rather than having been a resurrected mortal (like Jack, Gaia, Drippet etc.) Even if she's not biologically Pitch's daughter, she is regarded as such because he created her, passed on his powers to her and 'raised' her for a short while. She is also the youngest and newest spirit to date. That said, Ebony could well be considered an example of 'reproductive narcissism' as she exhibits more than one characteristic of her father, who also made her solely to finish the job he started. Ebony is, in fact, one of three female spirits known as the daughters of Pitch, the other two being Gaia (Pitch's biological daughter from before he became a spirit) and Nix 'Halloween,' his adopted daughter. She can create nightmare creatures in the shape of wildcats as well as horses. After Ebony declined membership with the Guardians, Bunnymund suggested she take a 'walkabout' in traditional Aborigine fashion to help discover her center. Since she and Pitch share the same powers, Ebony can counteract or manipulate anything he throws at her, and when they fight, the two essentially look like they're playing a deadly game of catch. Ebony has been unofficially called 'boogeygirl' and 'Nightmare Princess' by the Guardians and even by Pitch himself, but Jack Frost gave her the nickname 'Eb.' It's entirely possible that the reason why Pitch created Ebony as a girl was because of some dormant, distant instinct that reminded him of actually having a daughter. Relationships North- North was the first Guardian to openly trust Ebony, having faith that she would be able to differentiate herself from Pitch and make her own choices for good. In return, Ebony trusts him as well and is very grateful to him. He functions as an uncle-like figure towards her. Tooth- Because of what Pitch once did to her fairies, Tooth found it nearly impossible to trust Ebony, convinced that she was going to end up just like her 'father.' However, when Ebony asked for her help in reclaiming Pitch's memories, Tooth agreed to help her, and this paved the way to their current friendship. She also gave Ebony a quarter as a memento of the Guardians. Bunnymund- Ebony's closest friend among the Guardians. Bunny also had difficulty trusting Ebony, but soon took a liking toward her, admiring her battle courage and willingness to do good despite her connections to Pitch. The two are very close, always watching each others' backs, and Ebony even adopted his technique of tapping his foot against the ground to create a tunnel to help her travel through shadows. Later he suggested she go on a 'walkabout' to find her Center. Sandman- Sandy was the least willing to trust Ebony, since Pitch had effectively destroyed him before. He makes it a point to keep her away from his dreamsand, but like the others, decided to give his help in fighting Pitch when she asked for it. Both Sandy and Ebony soon discovered that they could actually work together, with Ebony trapping nightmare creatures so that Sandy could turn them into good dreams. Jack Frost- Another close friend of Ebony's, Jack became closer to her when he realized that like him, all she wanted was to belong somewhere and find her place in the world. Jack made it a point to help lighten up her somber mood by engaging her in fun snowy games, which Ebony quickly responded to, revealing a more fun side to her. He gave her the nickname 'Eb.' Jack also helped Jamie to believe in Ebony, to which she is also grateful. She has a slight crush on him, but then again, who doesn't? Pitch- Ebony looks like him, shares his powers, was created and 'raised' by him, even has some of his character traits. Because of this, Pitch regards her as his daughter, refering to her as the 'nightmare princess.' He pretends to care about her, but in actuality he only created her for his own ends. Ebony thouroughly resents him, though she does acknowledge that she is who she is because of him, and learns to accept that eventually. After viewing his former memories and understanding the truth about him, Ebony was convinced that Pitch could still redeem himself, despite Pitch believing otherwise. She has now resolved to search the globe for him and bring him over to the 'good side.' Gaia- Unlike Ebony, Gaia is the actual biological daughter of Pitch, so technically, she and Ebony are sisters, though both daughters have rejected their father.Because of this, Gaia cares about Ebony, though she is constantly wary of her abilities and that Pitch may succeed in turning her over to his side again. Ebony at first treated Gaia indifferently but realized that she wanted a sister more than anything. She teases Gaia and Jack constantly but is somewhat jealous of her 'good' powers. Rosie- Sol- Drippet- Pan- Timothy- Halloween- Halloween or Nix is another daughter of Pitch's--although she was voluntarily adopted by him, so that technically makes her and Ebony sisters (along with Gaia.) The two get along but disagree about many things, the biggest being that Nix is still loyal to Pitch while Ebony resent him. Ebony has long given up trying to get Nix to tell her the location of Pitch. One thing is for sure--both daughters are aware that their 'father' may not be all bad after all. Idarii- Ebony ran into him during her 'walkabout' and their subsequent conversation helped her understand more of her place in the world. Idarii and Ebony are good friends and help each other out from time to time. Allegro- Since Allegro completely fears and mistrusts Pitch, Ebony always had a hard time getting close to him and feel insecure because it reminds her of how much she really is like her father. Eventually, she and Allegro formed a friendship through Idarii, Allegro's adoptive father, and have a fairly good relationship. Ebony doesn't know what to think of Allegro's relationship with her 'sister' Nix. The Dream Twins- Ebony gets along with Elizabeth and likes her for her cheerful personality, but she gets very defensive whenever she meets Victor as Victor always thought that Pitch was wrong for creating her. Ebony wouldn't pay attention to Victor if he didn't pick on her first, and because of that she dislikes him. They fight whenever they're in the same room. Their verbal arguments are mostly won by the sarcastic Victor, while surprisingly, the physical fights involving their powers are mostly won by Ebony. Hades- Although she has never spoken to him or really got a chance to meet him, Ebony is aware that somewhere out there she has an 'uncle' figure and hopes to meet him one day. Their only connection lies with Nix. Lindy Dezle Tom Y.- La Calvera- Quotes 'The Guardians. I heard a lot about you guys.' 'He doesn't see me!' 'I may be your daughter. But I am not you.' (to Pitch) 'I'm really gonna need your help right now.' (to Sandy) 'If you still don't think I should be here, then fine, I'll leave. And try to take down Pitch by myself. I kinda think I have to now.' 'Okay, Dad. Let's Boogey.' (to Pitch) 'If there will always be Nightmare creatures, I will always be there to fight them.' 'Lemme guess. The Moon told you?' (to Jack) 'Please, tell me where Dad is--I don't want to hurt him, I need to help him.' (to Nix) 'Can't fear be used for something good?' 'I'm the Nightmare Princess.' 'Dad, I owe it to you. Your darkness has forced me to shine.' 'I officially have the most uncool father in history.' 'Um, maybe you might have misjudged Dad. We both did.' (to Gaia) 'Pitch merely adopted the darkness. I was born in it.' (ripping off Bane) 'My goody-two-shoes Guardian sister, my freaky monster sister--I'm not like them. But my father created me to be like him. Does that make me--is there a way I can be different? Is there a way I can be good, like you?' (to Idarii) 'Honestly? I think he created me because he misses you. Maybe you shouldn't have left him.' (to Nix about Pitch) 'You were always Daddy's favorite.' (to Nix) 'Thank you, Jack. Maybe someday.' (to Jack Frost about becoming a Guardian) 'Ohh, you're not the only one in here with fear powers''. Bring it on!''' (to Victor) 'Best family reunion. Ever.' (the first time she was in the same room with Gaia, Nix and Victor) 'Wait wait wait, confused! The Twins were nine years old during the Victorian era. I was created, like, six weeks ago, but I'm sixteen. Then who's older?!' 'Okay, so...will you let me stay? I'm a monster, and monsters belong in the monster realm.' (to Nix, asking for a place in the Monster Realm) Category:Fanon Characters Category:Childrens' Heros Category:Pitch's Daughters Category:Females Category:Pitch's Children Category:Pitch's Family